The present invention concerns an improved process for preparing certain intermediates useful in the preparation of triaryl pesticides.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,178,658 (B2) describes, inter alia, certain triaryl rhamnose carbamates and their use as insecticides. Among the methods used to prepare such triaryl rhamnose carbamates are those which involve intermediates of the Formula I

wherein                R1 represents NO2 or CO2R3,        R2 represents C1-C6 haloalkoxy, and        R3 represents C1-C6 alkyl.        
When R1 is NO2, the nitro group can be reduced to the amine, reacted with a chloroformate with a good leaving group, e.g., 4-nitrophenyl, and subsequently reacted with a rhamnose. When R1 is CO2R3, the ester can be hydrolyzed to the acid, the acid can be converted to the benzoyl azide, the benzoyl azide can be converted to the isocyanate and the isocyanate can be treated with a rhamnose and a strong base. It would be desirable to have a process in which intermediates of Formula I could be prepared in good yield by a cyclization process.